A Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Music's Insane Lover
Summary: AU! Dean and Castiel wish on a shooting star, wishing they'd find someone who will love them for them, and that same night... they meet each other. Read and found out what happens. My first slash story.


_A/N 1: I wasn't sure what to put for the rating because I was caught between T or M, so for safety purposes, I'm putting it as M. Okay? :/_

Dean Winchester was sitting on the hood of his Impala, staring out at the starry night sky, drinking a beer. His day had been rough. He had found out that his father died. From what, he didn't know. He hasn't talked to his father since he told him that he was gay, which was 10 years ago. He loved his dad, but sometimes he would go overboard with things. Like overreacting to Dean being gay. To make matters worse, his mother died when he was four years old, so the only family he has is his little brother, Sam and his dad's long time friend, Bobby.

Dean sighed and took a swig of his beer. He continued to stare at the sky, that is, until he saw a shooting star. He smiled and closed his eyes, _I wish I could find someone who'll love me for me._ He opened his eyes and sighed. He shook his head, "Who will ever love me? No one, I bet." Silence took over once again as Dean stared at the stars.

His cellphone going off broke the silence and he picked it up off the hood of the car and saw it was Sam calling. He answered it, "What is it, Sammy?"

He heard Sam sigh through the phone. _"Bobby wants to know if you're okay. He's worried."_

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about."

_"As long as you're okay, I guess it's fine if you stay out all night. Bobby'll keep the door unlocked," _Sam sighed. _"Be safe, please."_

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Sammy," he ended the call before Sam could say anything.

He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want people to bother him while he coped with the death of his father.

* * *

Castiel Novak was on the other side of town, throwing a minor tantrum outside his parents' house. Oh how he despised his big brother Gabriel. Always making comments on his sexuality. He knew Gabe was being Gabe and was joking around but sometimes he went so over the top that Castiel just couldn't take it and had to take his anger out on something.

Castiel let out one last scream and looked up at the stars. His breathing slowed down as he stared up at the stars. Just then, a shooting start shot across the sky. Castiel closed his eyes and made his wish, _I wish I could find someone who will love me for me. _He stood there with his eyes closed and head tilted to the sky for what seemed like forever. It was quiet, besides the crickets making their usual noise, and peaceful and Castiel just basked in it.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, bro," Gabe's voice broke through the silence.

Castiel growled quietly and opened his eyes. "Go away, Gabriel. I don't want to talk to you."

"Aww, come on Cas, don't be a grumpy grouch. I was just joking around."

Castiel turned around and stared at his big brother, his bright blue eyes filled with anger. "You're always joking around! Especially about my sexuality! It isn't a joke, Gabriel. It's almost like you're saying _I'm _a joke."

Gabe stared at him incredulously. "I do _not _think you're a _joke_," Gabe sighed when Castiel kept staring at him with disbelief showing in his eyes. "Look, I'll stop making remarks and comments about you being gay if that makes you feel any better."

Castiel laughed bitterly and walked passed his brother. "Tell everyone I'm going for a walk."

Oh how he hated it when Gabriel thought everything could go back to normal as easy as one, two, three. He loved his brother dearly, but he can just be an absolute handful. Always being the jokester/trickster of the Novak's. He just wished Gabriel would act his age and just stop all the childish things, but he knows that will never happen.

* * *

Dean was driving the Impala on a secluded road when he saw a man walking along the line of the grass, so he slowed the car down and rolled the window down and called out, "Hey." The man looked at him then back at the empty road, muttering something under his breath. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. I'm not gonna do anything to ya, man." Dean stopped the car when the man stopped walking.

The man cursed under his breath when the man in the car offered him a ride. He looked at the man and sighed. "You promise you won't do anything."

Dean grinned and held up his right hand and wiggled three fingers. "Scouts Honor."

The man chuckled and got into the car and once he was in the car, he held out his hand and said, "Castiel."

Dean grinned again and shook Castiel's hand as he said, "Dean." he then let go of Castiel's hand and turned to the road and put his hands on the steering wheel and looked at Castiel with a small grin. "So, where to?"

Castiel let out a sigh and looked out the window. "Anywhere is better than here," he whispered.

Dean looked at him curiously. He knew he shouldn't say anything, so he just nodded and drove to a diner him and Sam ate at pretty much all the time.

Once they got to the diner, Castiel looked at him, confused by the place Dean took him. "A diner?"

Dean nodded with a smile. "Thought food might be able to help subdue the mood you're in," he said before he got out of the car. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Castiel and held out his hand for him to take. When Castiel didn't take his hand, he wiggled his fingers causing him to smile.

Castiel took the hand and got out of the car and smiled at Dean. "Thank you," he said before letting go of Dean's hand.

They walked into the diner and sat down at a random booth. A waitress immediately came up to their table and asked what they wanted. Dean said he wanted a cheeseburger, french fries, and a coke. Castiel said he wanted french fries, and a strawberry milkshake.

They sat in silence, giving them both a chance to study each other.

Dean thought Castiel was good looking. Those bright blue eyes always full with emotion, the disheveled hair that looked like he just got out of bed, and the full, kissable, pink lips. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a blue tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Now that Dean thinks about it, Castiel is adorable and good looking at the same time.

Castiel thought Dean was quite handsome. Those green-hazel eyes seem to shine all the time, the short, dirty blond hair that you can easily run your fingers through without getting them stuck in any snarls, and the full, pouty, pink lips that were begging to be kissed. He was wearing an open green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had a black t-shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and black boots.

When their food was put on the table, they started eating immediately.

Dean lifted his head up when he was midway done with his cheeseburger, and saw that Castiel was dipping his fries into the milkshake. He grabbed a fry and silently asked Castiel if he could dip it into the milkshake. Castiel nodded and Dean dipped the fry quickly into the milkshake and stuffed it into his mouth. _That's actually pretty good, _he thought.

"So... What put you in such a sour mood tonight?" Dean asked carefully.

Castiel dipped a fry into the milkshake and ate it and sighed. "My brother, as usual," he muttered.

"Care to explain?"

"Shall I start from the beginning?" Castiel asked as he looked up from his milkshake and stared into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded. "That'd be great."

Castiel sighed and sat up in the booth. "Well, for starters, my parents had a gathering so they could explain that the family bank was starting to run low on money and that we need to spend less money. Now, my brother, Gabriel, the one who put me in a bad mood, and I are the ones who barely use the money because we actually have jobs. My sister, Anna, and my cousins are the ones who constantly buy expensive things. So when my parents said that we all have to buy the things we need the most and stop spending on useless things and an uproar started. Gabriel then stopped the fighting and looked at me while saying, "Hey, maybe Castiel can sell himself. Prostitutes make a lot of money. I mean, he _is _gay, so it wouldn't be such a big deal." Castiel stopped talking because he was feeling tears well up in his eyes. He gasped when he felt a hand on his and saw Dean's hand on top of his.

"Hey," Dean whispered, trying to get Castiel's attention. Dean smiled when Castiel looked up at him. "Make ya feel any better, I've had a rotten night also."

Castiel wiped his eyes with his free hand and chuckled. "Doesn't make me feel any better, but what happened?"

Dean shrugged. "My dad died. I mean, I am upset that he died, but people die every day. It's just, I haven't talked to him in 10 years, that's when I told him I was gay and we haven't talked since," Dean chuckled. "What a crappy reason to be upset now that I've listened to your story."

Castiel shook his head and took Dean's hand in his own. "You have every right to be upset. You haven't seen nor talked to your dad in 10 years. It's okay to be upset."

A couple tears made their way down Dean's face and Castiel wiped them away before he sat down next to Dean. Dean immediately shoved his face against Castiel's chest and cried. They sat there for about 15 minutes until Dean's sobs stopped. That's when he noticed Castiel was running his fingers through his hair. He shivered from the sensation causing Castiel to stop. He almost let out a whine. He wanted those fingers back on his head and running through his hair.

"You okay now?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean nodded and picked his head up and blushed. "Sorry..."

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "No problem."

* * *

They were sitting in the Impala in front of a motel. They both didn't want to go home so they decided they'd stay in a motel. Dean suggested getting a room with one bed so they didn't have to spend more money and Castiel agreed, a blush appearing on his face. So, they were sitting on the bed against the headboard, talking about their lives and laughing. It felt so easy to be around each other, like they didn't have to hide anything. It just felt... _right. _

The motel room grew silent when they didn't have anything else to talk about until Dean broke the silence, "Hey- uh- Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean, blue eyes wide. "Yeah?" he whispered.

Dean leaned forward a little bit until he was centimeters away from Castiel's lips and asked, "Can I kiss you?" Castiel nodded and everything started slowly going uphill.

Their passion grew and grew and Castiel was surprised at how gentle Dean was despite the fact that the tension in the air was so thick that he could cut it with a knife. Moans and groans filled the motel room until they reached the top and they fell down slowly.

Dean was on his back and running his fingers down Castiel's back as Castiel traced circles on Dean's stomach.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing, Dean," Castiel said quietly.

"Neither do I, Cas. Neither do I."

And they fell asleep in each others arms. The last thing they thought before they fell asleep was that their wish came true. They had found someone who could love them for them.

_A/N 2: Oooooh, boy! First slash story and boy was that crappy. xD Hope you liked it, lmao. Review and tell me how well I did. Dx Be light on the criticism please! :c Oh and I was listening to __**Cosmic Love **__by __**Florence and the Machine **__pretty much the whole time I was writing this, which was four and a half hours. xD I don't know why this song inspired me to write this, but it did. O.o But! I promise you, with practice, my slash-y writing will get better, I hope. Dx Bahh!_


End file.
